Connected
by Kishen
Summary: Bellatrix has escaped from prison and has come back to make Hermione's life Hell. *Tell me what you think*
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lestrange sat on the stone cold floor of her cell, one knee bent the other straight out. Her hands were placed on her knee and her head was bent onto them. She hated this place. Her only goal was getting out of here. Her memories haunted her. Everything she did and every bad thing that happened to her. She was drowning in this place. She was used to these feelings though. Drowning. Insanity was her companion and she liked it. She smirked at the thought. She's killed and she's emjoyed it. She felt no guilt. But one person kind of captivated her. Hermione Granger. She wanted to see her again. Her innocent brown eyes were glued into her mind. She loved her screams when she was performing the curses on her. Bellatrix let her other knee fall and lifted her head up to look out the small window of her cell. She really wanted out of here.

She gritted her teeth, she was getting out of here. She heard footsteps coming down the hall in her direction. A guard stopped at her cell door. The next time the guard stopped at her cell, she had a surprise waiting.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the guard said in a monotone voice. "Yes," she replied. This was the only human contact she ever had.

"Cell change," the guard said plainly. Her cell door opened, the bars scraping against the inside stone wall. She stepped out and put her hand into her pocket.

The guard looked at her and saw that she was pretty at one time. It was a shame at what insanity could do to you. He felt sympathy for her. She smiled at him, looking like she was baring sharp teeth, grey, faded, and straighted.

Bellatrix pulled a wand out of her pocked and ZAP! The gurad flew into the stone wall behind him. He was instantly knocked out.

Bellatrix apparated out of the prison with insane laughter following behind.

* * *

_A cell door scaped against the stone wall. Feet clanking against hard stone. Insane brown eyes and wild laughter..._

Insame laughter woke Hermione out of her eerie dream. She rubbed sleep from her eyes, pulling the covers away from her. She stood up from her bed with a yawn. The dream shook her up a bit. She didn't know what it meant or who it was that she was seeing. Insane brown eyes and a smile to go along with them...who was it? She went to the shower while she was thinking. She went through all the people that she's ever met and tried to find some recognition in each person. But the person she was seeing in her dreams didn't look like anybody that she recognized. She was really confused.

Ron already left for work. He was an assistant at the ministry of magic. The shower she took shook the eerie feeling that her dream left behind. She went to the kitchen and made some toast with coffee. She ate slowly still thinking about her dream. At the end of the dream was a flash of silver light and insane laughter creeping into her mind. She shook her head, shaking the remains of her dream out of her mind. She got up and rinsed her dishes out, setting them into the sink. She looked at the clock, she would be early for work if she left. Oh well, she left, locking the door behind her.

She arrived at work, fifteen minutes early. "Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted as soon as she walked into the bookstore. Ginny looked up from sweeping behind the counter.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled. She set the broom down and walked out from behind the counter. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Hermione replied. "That's good. Guess what?" Ginny had smile on her face and a happy glint in her eyes.

"What?" Hermione prodded. She set her purse under the counter and pulled on an apron.

"You will not believe this guy I met the other night," Ginny said with exasperation."Totally gorgeous!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Nice muscles and a face to match. Blond hair, beautiful blue eyes," Ginny continued. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione the details.

* * *

Bellatrix apparated to an old broken down house. Looks like this was wear she was going to be staying. Well, it was better than nothing at least. She sat down to think. What was she going to do about Hermione Granger. She wanted to see her again but she didn't know where she lived. How was she going to find that out?...

She stood up and she heard something inside her head. What was that? Talking? Laughter?

_"...and oh my gosh, Hermione. He's so sweet."_ Did that girl say Hermione? Oh yes, she did. Bellatrix smiled. Her luck was starting out great. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_"He tells me I'm prettty all the time and you won't believe how he kisses..."_ This was boring her. Who cares about some guy? Time for some fun. She smirked, messing with somebody's head was her specialty. Hermione was smiling at her friend and she could tell that she was happy for her friend. She had the broom in her hand and was sweeping.

* * *

Hermione was sweeping the some dust into a pile. "That's really cool, Ginny. I'm happy for you," Hermione said with a genuine smile. She was happy Ginny found someone. She always shined when she was happy.

From the corner of her eye, it looked like a shadow with claws was creeping up on her. She turned her head and she saw nothing.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something, that's all." Hermione grabbed the dust pan and collected the dirt onto the pan and threw it in the garbage.

"So, what do you guys have planned for your next date?" She set the broom in the corner.

"A little picnic and watching the sun set out on the overlook."

"Ah, he's sweet and romantic," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, he is." Ginny sighed like she was inlove.

Hermione only had an hour left of work. She checked out customers, organized books, swept and dusted the store, and wiped down the countertops. She also counted her register then locked up the store. Once she left the bookstore, she went to her car.

She sat in her car for a moment thinking about her dream once again. Ginny was a nice distraction from her dream since she hasn't thought about it all day. While she was thinking, she felt something tickling her skin. She looked down and rubbed her arms to get rid of the feeling. The feeling subsided for a moment then began again.

This time when she looked down at her arms, she saw black spiders crawling out from under her skin. She felt the tickling sensation as they crawled all over her. She began shaking then she scratched her arms and screaming trying to get them off of crawled all over her arms, legs, face and midsection. Then they subsided like they were never there. She breathed heavily, wiping her tears away. She had to find out what was wrong.

* * *

*Tell me what you think* Constructive criticism is allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived home from work. She was still shaking from her hallucination. She had no idea what caused it. She wasn't deranged or insane. No mental disease ran in her family.

Ron walked in the door. "Hey, Hermione. How was work?" He went to grab a cup from the cabinet to pour himself a glass of milk.

"G-Good. We weren't really all that busy," she stuttered. She set her hands on the counter to stop them from shaking. A concerned look crossed Ron's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird experience after I left work," she answered, voice still a little shaky.

"What was it?" He was still concerned. She paused a minute before explaining the hallucionation she had.

"Maybe it's from stress," Ron mentioned.

"I'm not stressed. I have nothing bothering me." She was a little frightened as to what it might be.

"Just leave it alone for right now. Maybe it will come to you later." Ron gulped down his glass of milk. He didn't seem all that concerned about the hallucination anymore.

"Let's get ready for my parents anniversary party," Ron suggested. They had an hour to get ready. Hermione picked a red dress and Ron wore kaki pants with a blue button down shirt.

When they arrived, Ron's mother greeted them at the door. She kissed them both on the cheeks and hauled them into the living room.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Ron's dad asked.

"We're doing good?" Ron answered. They talked about work, and how their life was going. Then all of a sudden and explosion with sparks flew into their circle. They looked over and saw George and Fred laughing.

"Fred! George!" Their mother called. "What was the point of this?" She yelled.

"It was just an experiment to see if it worked." Fred answered. They both laughed again.

Other guests arrived from Mr. Weasley's work. Harry showed up.

"Harry!" Hermione called happily as she ran to hug him.

"Harry!" Ron clapped him on the back in greeting. "Hey."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked with each other for a while before they talked to other people

* * *

Bellatrix sat indian style on the dusty ground of a broken down house. Her eyes were closed and her palms were placed on her knees. She concentrated on the image of Hermione Granger. Soon she found a link that was directed to the girl. The link has already been formed. She saw the surroundings of Hermione Granger.

She was outside under a pavillion. Bellatrix smiled. Time for some fun.

_"Hermioneeeee,"_ Bellatrix called. She felt the girl's brows furrow as she grew confused. She shook her head to try and shake the voice from her mind. She shrugged it off.

_"Hermioneeeee,_" Bellatrix called again. Hermione grew confused again, not sure what to do.

_"Who is this?"_ Hermione asked. Hermione acted normal, like nothing was strange with her.

_"You know who I am!"_ Bellatrix cast a memory of herself doing the curses on her. As soon as Hermione got the memory, her eyes got big. She froze, feeling like ice was pricking her everywhere on her body.

_"Bellatrix Lestrange."_ Hermione was frozen in place. Why was she here? Was she really in her head? What's going on?

_"How did this happen?"_ Hermione asked, fear swelling inside of her.

_"Find out for yourself!"_ Bellatrix giggled. _"I've been waiting for this moment a long time, Hermione Granger."_ Hermione could feel the insane smile in her voice.

_"What do you want?!" _Hermione felt hatred and anger for the woman.

_"You, of course! You're very pretty."_ Hermione felt a caress on her cheek. (She hoped that she didn't mean that in a homosexual way.) Hermione became instantly scared. She scratched her cheek to get rid of the tickling sensation.

_"Go away!"_ Hermione yelled to her.

_"Fine. Talk to you another time, Hermie." _The connection was cut.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was shaking her by the shoulders. She looked up and saw Harry. Ron was standing next to him looking confused and concerned at the sametime.

"You're as pale as a ghost. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Bel-Bellatrix." She was shaking all over.

"Sit down. What about Bellatrix?" Harry grabbed a chair.

"Sh-she's in my-my head."

"What do you mean?"

"She talked to me. Mind to mind."

"That's not possible. She's locked up, Hermione." Harry corrected her.

"Can we go?" Hermione didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, I'll get Ron." All three of them left and went back to Hermione and Ron's apartment. They were sitting on the couch.

"Ok, what's going on, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I heard Bellatrix Lestrange in my head. She talked to me." Hermione was starting to get outraged from fear.

"Calm down, we believe you." Ron said.

"Do you know what she wants?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Me."

They didn't know what they were going to do. But Hermione decided to do her own research the next day. She heard about this mind to mind connection from somewhere. She went to the wizard library to look up what it was called. She knew that Bellatrix killed alot of people and that she was the cousin of Harry's godafather, Sirius Black. Also, that she was a follower of Volemort. That was all she could really find on her. She came from a weathly family. And she was pureblood. There wasn't much else on her.

Now she had to look up what this mind to mind connection was. It was on the tip of her tongue. Ah, there it was, she thought. She clicked on the link.

_Chanothy_: _A mind to mind link formed through the torturer and the victim._ That's what it was. That was what happened to her and Bellatrix.

_"Hello, my darling."_ Bellatrix popped up in her mind. Hermione froze and held her breath. She didn't know what to do or say.

_"What do you want?"_ Hermione snapped.

_"Just a little chat."_ Bellatrix giggled.

_"Go away. I don't want you here," _Hermione said trying to ignore her. Now she was going to look up ways to break the connection. The only way to break it was to kill the torturer. But how was she going to find her and kill her?

_"I know what you're thinking, darling. You can't kill me. You have to find me first."_

_"Whatever."_

She found a potion to block her from her mind. The potion was called, "Channee Potion." She copied down all the ingrediants and left the wizard library.

_"Hermioneeee,"_ Bellatrix called. She was trying to get her attention. Hermione just ignored her.

_"Hermioneeee. You shouldn't ignore me like this." _Hermione just continued ignoring her. She went to her car and drove back to her apartment. The whole way home, Bellatrix continued calling her name.

She was starting to get frustrated and annoyed with her. _"Ok, if that's how you want it. I gave you alot of chances,"_ Bellatrix said. Hermione breathed with relief, thinking that she finally gave up. She was up at her apartment now. She sat down on the couch. All of sudden she looked straight ahead and saw a bunch of black scorpians coming her way. She gasped and climed backwards onto the couch. She ended up falliing off the back of the it. The scorpians crawled towards and they made a clicking sound as they clicked pinchers at her. Her eyes got big. They're curly black backs shined glossy in the light.

_"Make then stop!"_ The scorpions were coming closer and closer. They were inches from her. Bellatrix laughed at her. Panic was seizing her at how close they were. Now they were crawling on her legs. She could feel the pressure of them through her clothes.

_"Make them stop. Please!"_ They were starting to swarm onto her stomach now. her shirt lifted up and she could feeling the tickling of their feet on her. She could hear Bellatrix's cackling laugh. The scorpions were crawling onto her face. She pulled them off of her, throwing them aside. But more just took their place. She was screaming.

_"Get them off! Please!" _All she heard was more cackling laughter from Bellatrix. The scorpians started swarming onto her face. She screamed louder, in terror. She started shaking, _"Please get them off! Please! Please!"_

"Hermione! Hermione!" She felt someone shaking her. She looked ahead of her and saw Ron and Harry.

"Why are you screaming?" They were perplexed. She wiped the tears off her face before she anwered. "Ther-there were scorpian crawling all over me and I couldn't get them off."

"There wasn't anything crawling on you," Harry said, brows furrowed.

"Bellatrix had a bunch of scorpions crawling all over me." Her voice was shaking.

"Where is she now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I think she's gone now."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He sat down beside her.

"A little shaken but I'm ok. We just need to make sure she can't contact me again. I hate her and I want her gone."

"I did some research and I found something." She reached for her bag and pulled out her notebook.

"What did you find?" Harry asked. He leaned over to look at her notebook.

"Chanothy," was all Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a link formed between the victim and the torturer. I'm guessing me and Bellatrix formed a connection when she was torturing me. The only way to break it is to vanquish her," Hermione exxplained. "I found a spell to block her from my mind."

"Alright, let's get to it then," Ron said.

"I already picked up the ingrediants." She pulled the bag of ingrediants out from her bag.

They were in a circle around a black cauldron.

"We need one phoenix feather, a piece of crushed dragon eggshell, and we need to pour that into one cup of water." Harry was crushing the eggshell.

"Does it say how long you have to take this for?" Harry asked, bringing over the the crushed eggshell.

"Every eight hours until we vanquish her," Hermione answered dropping the phoenix feather in the cauldron. Harry poured the eggshells in next.

"Now we need three drops of my blood." Hermione grabbed a knife and pricked her finger than squeezed the tip of her finger and three red drops her blood dropped in.

"Then we stir for twenty seconds." Ron grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring while Hermione counted.

"Now we need to sprinkle in unicorn dust." Hermione poured in the unicorn dust in and the potion turned a light blue color.

"Do you have the black bumbo beans crushed, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do." Ron handed the crushed black bumbo beans to Hermione and they were poured in.

"Here is the teaspoon of rum." Hermione poured it into the black cauldron. She looked back at the directions, "now we stir for thirty seconds and the potion should turn a sparkling red color." After the was stirred, they had to say a chant.

"I say a chant now." Hermione took her wand a held it over the cauldron and repeated three times, "l'fae renamin et kin na shay."

"Is it done now?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and grabbed two viles, "This potion should last me a couple of days." She began pouring the liquid into the viles.

"I hope this works," Harry said.

"It will." Hermione assured him. "I have to go. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"I will, see you tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Bye, Harry," Ron waved. Harry was walking out the door, "Bye."

* * *

Tell me what you think. I need constructive criticism.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix sat crossed-legged on the ground of an old abandoned house. She wanted to get to Hermione and find out where she was. She hasn't been able to get a hold of her lately. If felt like there was a brick wall between her and the girl. Her brown eyes were closed and she concentrated on that brick wall. Why was there a brick wall between her and the girl? she wondered. She connected with Hermione and felt around in her mind.

_"Hermioneee..."_ she called but her voice just bounced back. Damn. Why the hell was this happening? She was getting frustrated. She wanted to punch through that brick wall. Maybe she should...

She stood infront of the brick wall and used balled her metaphysical fists tightly. She brought her fist up and punched through the brick wall. Gold poured through the hole. She punched again and again until she could walk through it. She smiled. She peeked around, she could tell that Hermione was sleeping because her mind was quiet and plus, it was in the middle of the night. She wondered...could she check the girls surroundings?...She wanted to try.

She concentrated on Hermione. Then she spread her metaphysical being outwards. She opened her eyes then, she was sleeping alone. There was a stand by her bed and a dresser across from her. She looked above Hermione, she was sleeping on her back. She was wearing a tank top and shorts to sleep in and she was sleeping on top of the covers. Bellatrix looked her over, she had a nice body. A flat tummy and high plump breasts that were perfect. She wasn't into women but Hermione was a different case, there were times she couldn't get the girl out of her mind. Hermione looked like she had soft skin that she wanted to caress.

_"Hermioneee..."_ Bellatrix called. Hermione stirred and rolled onto her side. She must not have heard her. Bellatrix called her name again. She still didn't wake.

Bellatrix turned her head to the side distracted for a moment...she had a nice bottom too, firm and lifted. Her soft brown hair was thrown to the side, showing her delicate neck. She wanted to trail her fingers down from her neck and down further...Bellatrix didn't let her mind wander too much. She's never been physically attracted to a girl and she's never wanted to do anything sexually with a woman before either.

_"Hermioneee..."_ she called again. Hermione groaned, turning onto her back. This girl was a heavy sleeper, Bellatrix thought. Could she touch the girl? Bellatrix wondered. She took her metaphysical fingers and softly rubbed Hermione's collarbone. Hermione must not have felt anything because she didn't stir. Bellatrix trailed her fingers down her chest. Hermione swiped at the invisible presence and went back to sleep. Bellatrix smiled, she felt that.

"_Hermioneee..." _Bellatrix called again, louder this time. Bellatrix wanted to be there with the girl so she apparated to the girl.

Bellatrix saw her sleeping form. She looked even better in person. Bellatrix grinned. She stared down at Hermione and touched her fingertips to Hermione's cheek.

_"A pretty girl..."_ Bellatrix thought. She went over to the other side of the bed a laid down next to her. She took her wand out and performed a spell to keep the girl asleep. She ran her fingers through Hermione's soft hair, then caressed her cheek trailing down her neck to her collarbone, she stopped where her tank top began. She knew she shouldn't do this but she couldn't stop herself from touching her perfect body. She took her hand and caressed her stomach then ran her hand up her chest to her breast where she lightly squeezed and cupped her breast into her hand, she felt her nipple and tweaked it until it became a hard peak. She took her hand out from under her tank top and put her face inches from Hermione's. She stared at her sleeping face and brought her lips to hers where she kissed her soft pink lips then kissed down her neck. She lightly licked her neck.

"A little something from me when you wake up," she whispered. She sucked on her neck and gave her a hickey.

She got from the bed and stood up, she stared down at Hermione for a few minuted before apparating out of the room.

Hermione woke up groggy. Her mind was unusually foggy this morning. She didn't think much of it as she got up from the bed. She went to her dresser to pull out some clothes for the day. A pair of jeans and a blouse. She went to the bathroom for a shower. She stared at her reflection for a moment, flicking her hair back out of her face, she noticed a mark on her neck. Her brows furrowed in confusion as brought her neck up closer to the mirror.

"What's that?" she said to herself. It looked bluish to her. A bruise, maybe? she thought. But she didn't remember bumping into anything, especially her neck. She'll ask Ron when she gets out of the shower.

After her shower, she saw Ron. She went to the cupboard and got a cup out to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Hey," Ron replied. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good last night but I woke up unusually groggy this morning," Hermione said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe you were really tired yesterday," Ron suggested. "Did you take the Channee potion, yet?"

"No not yet, thanks for reminding me." Hermione took the potion out of the case it was in and poured it into her coffee. It had a bad taste when she drank it without anything.

"What's that on your neck?" Ron asked. He got up from his seat and walked over to where Hermione stood.

"Oh, that. I don't know. It looks like a bruise or a hickey. But it can't be a hickey," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, that looks more like a hickey than a bruise," Ron said, eyes big.

"How can that be?" Hermione was about to freak out. How can somebody give her a hicky without her knowledge.

"You said you woke up unusually groggy, right?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well, maybe something happened last night. Let's check." Ron went to one of the cabinets by the bathroom and pulled out an orb. They both sat down at the table and set the orb down in the middle of the table. Hermione said a spell and the fog cleared out of it. They saw Hermione sleeping on her back in their room with Bellatrix standing over her. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"How-" Ron cut her off. "Just watch."

They saw Bellatrix as she ran her fingers through her hair then to her face. Hermione zapped her wand, but it didn't clear the orb.

"You have to watch it all," Ron said. They watch as Bellatrix molested Hermione. They watched the very end and Hermione was speechless.'

"Well, we know how you got the hickey," Ron said.

"I can't believe this! How did she get away with this?" Hermione felt violated. How can she touch her like that?

"We need to put protective spells around our place," Ron said. Hermione just nodded. She couldn't talk.

"Let's call Harry and tell him what happened." Ron got up and called Harry.

Harry walked through the door, "what happened?" They told Harry what Bellatrix did. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to console Hermione. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"As good as I'm gonna get. I have to get to work." She finished her coffee and left. For the rest of the day she worried if she was going to come back tonight and do it again. She didn't talk much to her coworkers and she kept herself busy to keep her mind off of Bellatrix. She couldn't get over how she looked and stared at her. She swore she could feel her hands on her even though the spell she preformed kept her heavily asleep.

Once she left work, she went home. Ron wasn't home, he called and said he will be home late again. She didn't want to be by herself so she called Ginny.

"Hey, can you come over?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, a smile in her voice. Hermione loved Ginny's happy attitude. No one messed with her though, her temper matched her hair.

Ginny walked through the door. "Hey, look at what I brought?" She held up a bottle of rum and cards. Hermione laughed. "You sound like you need it," Ginny said. She knew something happened but Ginny was never one to pry.

"Ok, let's get to it then," Hermine said with a smile.

"500 rummy?" Ginny sugggested. Hermione nodded. "Wait, can you help me put some protective spells around my place. "Sure," Ginny nodded. They did that, putting spells at the door and windows and extra in Hermione's room. Then they played 500 rummy and poured themselves some rum. They played and had a good time.

"Can you stay the night?" She asked Ginny. "Yeah, sure." Ginny knew something must have happened to make Hermione ask her to stay. It was going on around midnight and Hermione was getting tired. Hermione got a blanket and pillow for her. She gave her some of her pajama's to change into. "I'll give you some of my clothes to borrow tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Okay, goodnight," Ginny smiled and nodded as Hermione went to her room.

* * *

Bellatrix smiled as she watched the two girls. Ginny was spending the night, that put a rip into her plans, but not much. They put protective spells around the apartment but she could work through them. Voldemort taught her a lot om how to work through spells. Once she knew Hermione was asleep, she apparated to her room, working the spells through first. She stood by her bed and stared down at her. She used a spell to soundproof the room.

_"So beautiful..." _She thought as she rubbed her arm. She wanted her awake this time. Hermione was sleeping on her back under the covers. Bellatrix pulled the covers back, exposing her body. She was wearing a t-shirt and pants, she was slightly disappointed. Bellatrix crawled on the other side of the bed.

"Hermione," she whispered, shaking her. Hermione woke up and looked over, confused. Her eyes got big as she saw Bellatrix. She went scramble out of bed, but Bellatrix was on top of her before she could move.

"Get off me!" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix struggled with her. Getting a hold of her arms, she pinned them above her head. "You're not going anywhere," Bellatrix said, smiling. She used her wand to keep her hands above her head.

"Ginny is right outside this room, she'll come through that door any moment," Hermione said, angry. Bellatrix noticed her eyes sparkled when she was mad. They were also in the shape of a cat's. Pretty, she thought.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione snapped. "You're just very pretty," Bellatrix said, bringing her hand down to caress her cheek. Hermione flinched away from her touch.

"Oh, and by the way, this room is soundproofed right now. So, no one can hear you," Bellatrix smiled. Hermione breathed out, like a deflated balloon. Shit, Hermione thought.

"Me and you are going to have some fun," Bellatrix smiled wider. She looked crazy, Hermione thought. She didn't have her wand and she was out of luck. Unless Ginny came through that door on her own, she wasn't going to have help anytime soon.

"Now, let's get started," Bellatrix said gleefully. Bellatrix starddled her waist, she brought her wand down and the tip glowed blue. She started at the neck of her shirt and stripped down, cutting her shirt all the way down the middle. Bellatrix parted the shirt and she could see her skin, her breasts. Hermione gritted her teeth, wanting to cry but she didn't let her tears come. Bellatrix took her hand and rubbed one of her breasts, then took her nails and dug into her skin, she dragged down making claw marks. Hermione wanted to scream with how sharp her nails were.

"Shhh...it's ok," Bellatrix bent down and carressed her hair back behind her ear. She went to kiss her but Hermione turned her head to the side. Bellatrix took her head into her hands and forced her face to meet hers. She kissed her softly.

"Get off me!" Hermione bucked her hips and Bellatrix leaped a little bit but the spell kept her down.

"Not yet, we're not done." Bellatrix bent down and took one breast into her mouth and sucked, Hermione's nipple peaked. Then she bit down causing pain. Hermione breathed in sharply feeling like her nipple was going to come off. She came up and pressed her nails down onto her stomach raking her nails across her stomach. She licked the blood up.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called. She knocked.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

"She can't hear you," Bellatrix said into Hermione's ear, she licked her neck, and bit down.

All of sudden, the door burst open. "Hermione?" Ginny saw Bellatrix and she blasted at her. Bellatrix leaped off of Hermione and said a spell of her own. Ginny dodged out of the way. She made her way to the bed and took Hermione's hand.

"I can't move!" Ginny released the spell and Hermione crawled to the other side of the bed.

Ginny said a spell and Bellatrix screamed, grasping her shoulder. She apparated out of the room.

"Good shot!" Hermione said. "Thanks, are you okay?" She should not have asked, Ginny thought. She looked at her and saw her cuts and shirt. Hermione pulled her shirt closed and looked down.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Ginny said, wrapping an arm around her. They went to the bathroom and stitched up her wounds and got her a new shirt.

Ron came home finally and told him what happened. Then Harry came over.

"We need to get to Hogwarts and get weapons," Harry said.

"Alright, let's do that tomorrow," they all agreed. They went to bed and slept except for Hermione who cried quietly.

* * *

This was a little twisted but tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up at the crack of dawn getting ready to go to Hogwarts. They apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They trekked their way to the castle. They were inside the castle walking when they saw Professor McGonagall.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," they all greeted back.

"Come with me," she said with a wave of her hand. They followed her into her office.

"So, what are you three doing here?" The Professor asked.

"We need help?" Hermione answered cautiously.

"On what?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry answered. Professors McGonagall's face became straight and serious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Chanothy," Hermione answered simply.

"What's going on here?" The professor asked. They all sat quiet for a moment before Hermione explained everything.

The professor sat back against her seat silent, "I can't tell you anything but I can give you something." McGonagall got up from her seat and went to her drawer that was against the wall. After opening it, she pulled out a file-like folder and handed it to them.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Follow me," The professor ordered simply.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked. The halls were dark and it felt like some life left Hogwarts since Dumbledore passed away. All three of them were surprised by how dreary and lifeless the school was.

"Sherbert Lemon," Professor McGonagall said. That was the first password Harry heard that Dumbledore had when he was first called by Dumbledore himself. The phoenix staircase spiraled slowly making a rusty sound. They climbed the stairs once it settled and entered Dumbledore's old room. The room was the same since they last saw it. His half moon glasses were still lying in the crease of his book, his robes were still hanging on the same hook, and his pillows were still in the same place. Nobody touched anything.

"Here, take this," Professor McGonagall said, handing them a small rectangular box. Harry took it, "What is it?"

"A transporter. It's faster than apparating and it doesn't take up any of your energy," the professor explained.

"Thanks," Harry responded.

"Just hold each other's hands and press the button on the side," McGonagall instructed. "Just be careful where you land," she added.

"And take this." She rummaged around in Dumbledore's old treasure chest, "here it is." She turned around with a six inch stick in her hand.

"What's that?" Ron asked. "It makes the person immobile for a few minutes. It might help you get away if you get attacked. Throw it and it will find it's way to the person you want," McGonagall explained, handing it to Harry.

"Thanks for everything," Hermione said, giving her a hug before they left.

They left the room. "Let's go see Hagrid," Ron suggested.

They knocked on Hagrid's door twice before he answered. "Ron, Harry, Hermione! How ya' doin'?" All three of them smiled. They never get tired of seeing Hagrid.

"Where 'ave ya' bin'?" Hagrid asked inviting them into his home with a wave of his hand.

"Working a lot," Hermione answered, sitting down.

"ya always bin a hard worker, mione," Hagrid said. "Tea?"

They all three nodded. "So, wat brings ya' here?" he asked, pouring the tea. They explained everything to Hagrid. It felt good everything to get off their chest.

"Ohhh, wow!" Hagrid said, scratching his head. "Ya know 'bout Bellatrix special power, don't ya?"

"No, what is it?" Harry asked. They were all paying special attention now.

"Well," he started. "What nobody really knows about her is that her special power involved hallucinations. She could do it with just her mind. That's why you-know-who got her on his side."

Hermione was scared now. She was the first to witness her nightmarish hallucinations.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked to get off the topic of Bellatrix.

"Ya' know, same ol' same ol'," Hagrid replied with a sigh.

"How's your class going?" Harry asked.

"Good," he answered softly.

"Can you do us a favor?" Hermione set her tea cup down.

"Sure, anything?" Hagrid answered.

"Can we make a potion here and do you have a piece of dragon egg shell?" Hermione asked. She knew that if anybody had that piece, it would be Hagrid.

"Sure I do, and ya' can stay as long as ya' like." Hagrid answered. He went to get the stuff ready to make the potion.

"Great, thanks." Hermione took another sip of her tea. After they were done with the potion, they stayed and talked a while, catching up on old times and playing games.

After they were done, they stepped out of Hagrid's hut.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I know somewhere where we can go," Hermione said. She apparated them to a room.

Harry and Ron looked around, "Where are we?" Harry asked.

"It's kind of like a safehouse. I'm renting a place under my middle name and my mom's maiden name," Hermione explained.

"Oh, ok," both Harry and Ron said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"Rest, than figure out a plan," Hermione said. They all went to bed after that.

_"Hermioneeeeeee." _Hermione awoke with a short gasp

_"What?! What do you want?!"_ Hermione snapped, scared. What was Bellatrix going to do now? She took the potion before bed and her voice was still clear as day in her head. She looked at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning. She scrambled out of bed, going to her bag. She searched frantically in her bag for the chanee potion.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she muttered. Hermione could still hear Belle's voice chanting her name.

_"I have an idea, my darling..." _Bellatrix said with a smile in her voice.

_"And what's that you..."_ Hermione wanted to call her a name but at the same time didn't want to piss her off. She was still searching frantically for the potion.

"Shit! I'm out," Hermione muttered.

_"That channee potion does nothing, you know. I'm still here and I will always be here. Right in your head," _Bellatrix taunted.

_"Not if I have anything to do about it," _Hermione thought to herself.

_"Look." _Hermione was looking at her bag and saw a bunch of black centipedes crawling on her purse. She dropped her purse and scrambled backwards.

_"Quit,"_ Hermione thought.

_"Look around,"_ Bellatrix ordered. For some reason, Hermione listened to her. Everything around the room looked like dead demonic heads hanging upside down. It was creepy. She walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind her so she didn't wake Ron and Harry. She went to the kitchen and got out a cup and a teabag. She made herself some tea and sat down in the living room.

_"Leave,"_ Hermione ordered.

_"Nope."_

All Hermione wanted was quiet. She went to take another sip of her tea and when she looked down, it looked red. It looked like she was drinking blood. She slammed her tea cup down. _"What do you want, Bellatrix?" _Bellatrix didn't answer. Hermione looked around the room and everything looked like evil faces coming out of the walls toward her. She dropped her tea cup on the floor and closed her eyes then reopened them. Everything still looked like evil faces.

_"Get out!"_ Hermione screamed. She went to the kitchen pulling out the potion supplies. She quickly made the potion doubling the ingredients Bellatrix was still messing with her, making her see things that weren't there. That was good for her because she was cooking up a plan to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Nothing really happened in this chapter so it kind of stinks. Sorry about that...

Anways, R&R.

Thanks!


End file.
